elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampirism (Skyrim)
Vampirism is a Disease featured in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Contracting Vampirism Players can contract the vampiric disease, Sanguinare Vampiris, through combat with a Vampire. The player will be notified when they have contracted the disease and will have 72 hours to cure themself. After 72 hours, the infected player will become a vampire, obtaining the abilities of a stage one vampire. The player can cure themselves at any altar or with a simple "Cure Disease" potion within the 72 hours. Sanguinare Vampiris is easiest to contract in Broken Fang Cave due to the two fairly weak vampires living there. If the player has high enough magicka and enough magicka potions, they can just keep healing themselves with the healing spell, and let the vampires attack them until they contract the disease. Another tip is to turn the game difficulty down in the menu, this way the vampire attacks will cause very little damage allowing the player to contract the disease with minimal risk of death. Another simple way to contract the disease is to travel to the Blue Palace, located in Solitude, and talk with the court wizard Sybille Stentor. She will explain that there is a vampire problem in Pinemoon Cave (west of Solitude), and ask that the player deal with it. Immunity to Vampirism Players with werewolf blood, cannot contract Vampirism they are 100% resistant to disease. Areas Inhabited by Vampires in Skyrim A list of Vampires in Skyrim and their locations can be found under Vampires of Skyrim. Other locations include: *Broken Fang Cave *Pinemoon Cave *Mara’s Eye Pond Benefits and Disadvantages of Vampirism Stage One *Champion of the Night - Illusion spells cast by your vampire are 25% more powerful. *Night Stalker's Footsteps - Vampires are 25% harder to detect while sneaking. *Resist Disease - Your vampiric blood gives you 100% resistance to disease. *Resist Frost - Your vampiric blood gives you 25% resistance to frost. *Resist Poison - Your vampiric blood gives you 100% resistance to poison. *Weakness to Fire - Your vampiric blood causes you to be 25% weaker to fire. *Weakness to Sunlight - Health, Magicka, and Stamina do not recover while in sunlight and are reduced by 15 points; however, if you equip apparel that grants a faster regen percentage on any of the three stats, or take a perk that grants faster regen, they will still recover in sunlight. (Only when you're outside during the day.) Powers: *Vampire's Servant - Reanimate a weak dead body to fight for you for 60 seconds (can only be used once a day). *Vampire Sight - Improve night vision for 60 seconds (can be used multiple times a day and be toggled on/off). Spells: *Vampiric Drain - Absorb 2 points of health per second from target (novice destruction spell, cost of 5 magicka per second). Stage Two *Resist Frost - Your vampiric blood gives you 50% resistance to frost. *Weakness to Fire - Your vampiric blood makes you 50% weaker to fire. *Weakness to Sunlight - Health, Magicka, and Stamina do not recover while in sunlight and are reduced by 30 points; however, if you equip apparel that grants a faster regen percentage on any of the three stats, or take a perk that grants faster regen, they will still recover in sunlight. (Only when you're outside during the day.) *Vampire's Servant - Reanimate a more powerful dead body to fight for you for 60 seconds (can only be used once a day). *Vampiric Drain - Absorb 3 points of health per second from target (novice destruction spell, costs 10 magicka per second). Powers: *Vampire Seduction - Creatures and people up to level 10 are calmed (cease to fight) for 30 seconds. Stage Three Changes from Stage 2: *Resist Frost - Your vampiric blood gives you 75% resistance to frost. *Weakness to Fire - Your vampiric blood makes you 75% weaker to fire *Weakness to Sunlight - Health, Magicka, and Stamina do not recover while in sunlight and are reduced by 45 points; however, if you equip apparel that grants a faster regen percentage on any of the three stats, or take a perk that grants faster regen, they will still recover in sunlight. (Only when you're outside during the day.) *Vampire's Servant - Reanimate a powerful dead body to fight for you for 60 seconds (can only be use once a day). *Vampiric Drain - Absorb 4 points of health per second from target. (Novice Destruction spell; costs 12 Magicka per second.) Stage Four Changes from Stage 3: *Resist Frost - Your vampiric blood gives you 100% resistance to frost. *Weakness to Fire - Your vampiric blood makes you 100% weaker to fire. *Weakness to Sunlight - Health, Magicka, and Stamina do not recover while in sunlight and are reduced by 60 points; however, if you equip apparel that grants a faster regen percentage on any of the three stats, or take a perk that grants faster regen, they will still recover in sunlight. (Only when you're outside during the day.) *Vampire's Servant - Reanimate a very powerful dead body to fight for you for 60 seconds (can only be used once per day). *Vampiric Drain - Absorb 5 points of Health per second from target. (Novice Destruction spell; costs 15 Magicka per second.) *People will be hostile towards you and might attack you on sight. Powers: *Embrace of Shadows - The vampire becomes invisible, with improved night-vision for 180 seconds (can only be used once per day). Curing Vampirism *Activating any shrine of the Nine Divines will remove Sanguinare Vampiris but will not remove permanent vampirism. *Becoming a Werewolf also cures Vampirism. (This only works if you contract Lycanthropy as a quest reward; i.e from the Companions' questline.) *Potions of Cure Disease will cure Sanguinare Vampiris, the disease which progresses to vampirism, but will not cure vampirism itself. *Ask any bartender about any rumors going around, and he will tell you that Falion in Morthal studies vampires. Speak to him and he will tell you that, in order to perform the ritual, a black soul gem must be filled. To get the black soul gem, you need to speak to Falion again and he will offer to sell it to you (you can also obtain the black soul gem in other various, cheaper ways). To fill it, cast a Soul Trap spell on a human target and proceed to kill them, absorbing their soul. Now that your black soul gem is filled, return to Falion, who will tell you to meet him at dawn in the summoning circle. At the appointed place and time, you will be cured. *Vampirism can be cured via a console command'' "setstage 000eafd5 10"'', this fast forwards your progress to the end stage of PlayerVampireQuest (Falion's Cure quest). Notes *Vampirism causes your eyes to turn a gold or yellow color, though most races eyes are black with the iris colored red. *The effects of Vampirism become stronger the longer the player goes without feeding. *Feeding always brings the player back to Stage One. *In the early stages of Vampirism, NPCs will act normally around you. *On stage 4, everyone is hostile towards you, so be careful! (tip: use your invisibility ability to sneak into a house to feed). *You can feed on sleeping NPCs in the same way you'd pickpocket from them. Just press the action button while sneaking. *If you are having trouble feeding at Stage Four, you can travel to an abandoned camp or shack, and ask your companions to sleep by asking them to do something for you, and then hold the action button on the bed. The window of opportunity is very short. This is a safe, convenient way to deal with hunger. However, one may often find themselves without a companion; if one is a member of a guild, they can wait in that guild's bed area and feed off any sleeping NPC's easily, especially the Dark Brotherhood who allow you to walk among them freely. *It takes approximately 24 hours (in game) to advance a stage after feeding. *You may want to draw power from the Lady Stone, which helps to offset the lack of normal health or stamina regeneration in the daylight. Behind the Scenes *Vampirism benefits in past games have varied greatly (including stat increases, new spells or powers, or even new game play mechanics). *The book Immortal Blood from Oblivion which is also found in Skyrim tells a tale of a vampire hunter being mentored by a priest, it briefly describes vampire clans from Skyrim and other locations. Skyrim's vampires were said to reach through ice without breaking it, live underneath great frozen lakes, and be able to freeze flesh. Interestingly enough, the vampire hunter from the book Immortal Blood is named Movarth Piquine, who is attacked by a vampire at the conclusion of the book. Movarth Piquine is in Skyrim in a quest named "Laid to Rest." and is a vampire. It is very possible it is the same individual. Related Pages *Lycanthropy - Werewolves in Skyrim *Race - Races in The Elder Scrolls Universe *Vampire - Vampires in The Elder Scrolls Universe Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Diseases Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Image Needed Category:Tips